


Silly Roommate

by captainmeow



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23216683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainmeow/pseuds/captainmeow
Summary: Next thing you know, they'll be sharing more than recipes. ;)
Kudos: 7





	Silly Roommate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyNyoko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNyoko/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, my friend! :) I hope this small, silly story brings you a smile. My first fic-request goes to you!

Sidon had been, as the humans often put it, "psyched" about moving into his own home. It was comfortable and roomy, with three bedrooms and two bathrooms, a cozy sitting room, and the largest kitchen he had ever seen. There would be no more bumping into his family or protectively stashing his belongings into his cramped room. He would have to share with only one roommate, who he was told mostly kept to himself, and that suited Sidon just fine. The rent would be split, he would have his freedom, and he might make a new friend. Everything seemed easy enough.

A week passed before Sidon managed to see his roommate once. A healthy looking male with a mess of dirty blond hair and brooding body language displayed against the kitchen countertop, Link had introduced himself with a grunt and some puzzling words.

"They've officially issued the quarantine today."

"The what?"

Sidon peered down at the other male with plain curiosity. He had just moved in to this city, and had hardly any time to clue himself in to the local events or opportunities. Finding work had been one of his most pressing goals, and then joining a gym came second (or finding a pool, failing that.) The news of a quarantine was not what he had expected.

Link scowled at him over a cup of coffee. A dark and spiced blend, from the smell of it. As a Zora, there was little Sidon did not smell.

"What do you mean, 'The what?' Are you one of those ignorant people who doesn't watch the news?"

Sidon faltered. His obliviousness was a fair target. Any responsible person would have done more research upon moving to a new home, but... He had been so excited and... Well, there was no helping it now.

"I confess I am unaware of the reality of things here," he sighed, and Sidon eased himself onto a kitchen stool. "What is the quarantine?"

Link muttered into his glass, "You've got to be kidding."

"I... No, I'm not."

Jaded human eyes studied his large, inquisitive ones, until Link must have decided that he pitied his roommate enough to share more details.

"Quarantine. There's a virus spreading. We're under orders to stay indoors unless instructed otherwise."

"That's ridiculous!" Sidon laughed, his voice booming throughout the kitchen. "They can't expect us to stay here and do nothing! We'll go insane!"

When Link said nothing and only regarded him, expressionless as a stone, did Sidon slowly realize that he really _was_ trapped.

"You're serious."

"I usually am... What's your name?"

"Oh, right. We haven't actually spoken before this." Sidon thrust out his chin and grinned widely, as if they had been fated to be close friends all along, as if bad news had not just been mentioned. "I am Sidon! I heard your name is Link?"

"Yeah." Link tilted his head back and swallowed the rest of his drink in one gulp. "So, I doubt it, but are you stocked up on supplies?"

"I--supplies?"

"You know, food? Bathroom stuff? Whatever?"

Sidon gazed blankly at his roommate for some time. Then, as if pricked in a tender spot, gasped loudly. "I need groceries!"

"Hell, are you serious?"

"Yes! How do I get more if I can't leave? What happens when we run out? How long is this supposed to last?!"

Link waved away the Zora's animated questions with his free hand. "Hey, hey, stop it. Calm down. You can order stuff, and they do let you go outside if you need to get supplies."

"Really? When?"

"Do you want me to show you the website so you can read up on all of this yourself?"

"Yes, please." Sidon somehow felt like a beggar in his own home, helpless and pleading for information; yet if there was truly this "quarantine" then he would need to be ready. Clearly, living in a city mostly dominated by humans was going to take much adjusting.

"Alright. What's your phone number? I'll text it to you."

Sidon spent the next several hours consuming as much information as he could about the rapidly spreading illness and how he was to remain protected outdoors when he was allowed outside. He saved notes in his calendar about permitted outings scheduled, and made a list of things he would need when he went shopping. It was late in the evening when, curled on his bed, the Zora was drawn away from his phone by the scent of brine, the ocean, and something else unfamiliar. Deftly, Sidon swung himself out onto his feet and poked his head out of his bedroom door.

"Link?" He called out tentatively. Crackling noises of cooking, soft footsteps, and echoed clicks of utensils on metal all filtered into his ears. Yet somehow, as if these noises weren't so distracting at all, his roommate had heard him, and replied.

"What?"

"What is that smell?"

"Food."

"Yes, but what are you cooking? Not the--is that fish? The other thing!"

"The curry?"

"Curry? What is that?"

From the bedroom, Sidon crossed the sitting room and entered the kitchen. There he found Link delicately stirring greens into a foreign mixture that could be nothing other than "curry," the bubbling golden liquid a smell that, combined with the scent of pan fried fish, elicited a wild growl from his stomach.

"I didn't know you could cook," Sidon commented with some sheepishness.

"You don't seem to know much of anything," came a mild reply, one that caught the Zora off guard.

"At least I have some manners," he bit back sulkily, and Sidon carefully navigated past Link so that he could peruse his own stores of food in the cupboard and refrigerator. At the very least, his roommate could offer for them to share dinner--

"Do you have rice?"

Dark eyes swept across to land inquisitively on the human. Link was turned away from him, concentrated on flipping the fish and then stirring the curry again, as if nothing had been said at all, but there was an air of impatience about him that Sidon's nose could not miss even amidst all the appetizing fragrances.

"Yes, but why?"

"I'll share my food with you if you could spare some rice."

Sidon blinked. Was this meant to be a friendly gesture, or more of a calculating, practical deal? Link's tone was difficult to understand. But the promise of food to a hungry Zora was impossible to ignore, and Sidon readily offered a favorable response.

"I'd be glad to share!"

"I figured. You were in there all day. Did it take you that long to read up on things?"

Sidon pulled down a bag of rice and handed it to the other male with a tired sigh. It seemed the sharp criticism would never end, however warranted it was. At least he would receive something for it now. "Yes. I wanted to be properly informed this time."

"There's a lot going on," Link commented, sounding more understanding than the Zora expected. Sidon watched the human employ a rice cooker he hadn't noticed before, before adding more spices to the curry, and stating, "It'll be a few more minutes. How much do you usually eat?"

It was embarrassing to admit that Zoran appetites were effortlessly at least twice as large as any human's. Such a fact would surely scare Link away from sharing his dinner, and so it was best to avoid a direct answer.

"You should serve yourself with as much as you want first, and I could dish up some from what's left," Sidon attempted, but that only earned him a dark look from Link.

"Are you that dumb? You need to eat more than that. Zorans are supposed to eat a lot, and you skipped lunch. And breakfast."

Sidon could only gape abashedly at his roommate and obediently set the table when Link practically commanded it. Despite the size difference, the smaller male had a convincing presence about him that Sidon found strangely intimidating. It wasn't that he minded, but he was more accustomed to his family and acquaintances treating him with some hesitance at times due to his towering height. Link seemed to think nothing of it--seemed to find him an equal, or less--and while the blunt mannerisms and forward interactions were awkward at first, Sidon thought it was almost... disarming. Relaxing, even.

"The rice is done," Link soon announced as he spooned curry and fish almost evenly between two bowls, one slightly less than the other, the smaller bowl set aside at Link's seat. It went without comment, but was definitely not unnoticed. "You can get the rice. I'm going to soak the pans."

And if the smell alone hadn't been pleasurable enough, by the time they were both seated and had begun to dine, Sidon made it no further than one bite of everything together before he wolfed everything down without restraint, leaving Link barely halfway through his meal and clearly perturbed.

"Maybe I underestimated your appetite."

"I'm sorry, but the food was so delicious! You are a remarkable cook! Thank you!" Sidon gushed.

"Yeah, just..."

"What is it?"

Link sighed into his bowl and resumed eating after muttering, "Just leave your bowl in the sink."

"Of course!"

Leaving the bowl in the sink was absolutely not what Sidon did. After experiencing sublime flavors dance through his mouth and into his belly, the Zora thought it only proper that he wash and clear all dishes from the sink before he emerged from the kitchen. Such a delicious meal required suitable repayment. Fleetingly, Sidon thought that he would be happy to clean the entire kitchen every night if it meant he might have the opportunity to eat more of Link's cooking.

When the Zora excused himself from the dining area, he beamed gratuitously at his room mate. "Thank you again for sharing your food with me, Link. I hope you will teach me how to cook that sometime. It was immensely enjoyable and I'd love to have it again."

Having just finished his bowl with the scrape of a spoon, the human stood from the dining table and brushed past Sidon into the kitchen, where he stopped at the sink with another sigh. He smelled almost--flattered, was it?--but that was quickly replaced by muted exasperation.

"Sure. But Sidon?"

"Yes?"

"Use soap next time," Link said as he began piling the dishes back into the sink.

"Oh. I... Of course."


End file.
